


【Dickjay】并不平安夜

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 圣诞贺文, 能力礼物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 一个圣诞老人从壁炉中爬了出来然后Dick和Jason都变成了小绿人





	【Dickjay】并不平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> *基于各种原因总之我其实并不知道在神速力下说话其他人听起来是什么样，原谅我吧_(:з」∠)_
> 
> *看名字就知道我咕咕咕了一天……咕咕超爽的！
> 
> *我写完才想起来红头罩24h是有主题的，勉、勉强蹭一个“恰似童话故事”

“醒醒！Jason，醒醒！”

Jason非常勉强地撑起眼皮，每个普通人义警都该得到一个没人打扰的睡眠，只是窗户外一边热络地敲窗一边低声又压抑不住兴奋地喊他一边还飞来飞去的那团绿光显然不这么想。

天知道为什么这里会有绿光，Jason拼命运转起大脑，回忆着他记得的绿灯侠的名字，然后从里面挑了一个最有可能的。

鉴于他其实只和其中一个比较熟，答案再明显不过。

“走开，Kyle，突然热爱起义务发光的话，毒藤女比我更需要光照。”

Jason嘟囔着，重新合上了眼睛，成功错过外面的绿光一滞的场景。

紧接着而来不是Jason预想中的平静，而是更加疯狂地敲窗和指甲刮擦黑板（显然是意志力造物，他们最爱干这事了）的声音。Jason紧紧闭上眼用枕头捂住耳朵从1开始数并幻想向OA投诉绿灯侠滥用意志力的可能，终于在数到168的时候按捺不住拍床而起——然后在看清窗外到底飞着谁的时候迅速倒下盖好被子闭上眼睛规规矩矩地放好手脚。 

他一定是昨天晚上喝醉了现在还没有醒，尽管他记得他昨天晚上没有喝一滴酒，但是喝醉的人通常都不会记得他们喝酒了对吧？

反正，他一定是喝醉了。

……不然他怎么会看到Dick Gayson在天上飞！！！！！

 

这一场装睡，始于Jason Todd看见Dick Grayson在天上飞，终于他意识到自己刚才起床时手臂的颜色不对。

毕竟，Jason Todd十分确定即使他是白人即使他身处于绿灯侠不懈的光照之下，他的手臂也不应该是绿色的。 

当机立断，他按下了床头的开关。 

然后发现不止手臂，他整个人都是绿的。

“请问，哪个魔法师凌晨一点就喝了十斤伏特加？”

他打开窗户，诚恳地向还在外面飞的Dick发问。 

 

“实际上，他说这是一个圣诞礼物。”Dick一边带着他飞一边解释，“让所有的罪犯失去特殊能力，而义务警员们随机获取一项来自于超能力者啊非人类啊等等等等的能力，持续到明天24时，‘只是一个小惊喜’，反正他是这么讲的。” 

“谁说的？”Jason随意地发问，并不指望能从Dick的回答中获取什么信息，说到底，他和魔法师们比和绿灯侠还要不熟。 

“圣诞老人，顺便一提，是从壁炉里爬出来的！”Dick飞快地回答，语尾上扬。

“……啥？”Jason非常非常不想这么问，显得他有点傻兮兮的，但是孩子们的幻想圣诞老人？不不不这绝对不行。“ 然后就因为是圣诞老人，Bruce什么都没做？” 

那可是蝙蝠侠啊！

“不，他想做什么，只是现在什么都做不了，你去看看就知道了。”Dick耸耸肩，语气轻松。

能让他用这样语气说话，显然发生在Bruce身上的不是什么大事，Jason放下心来，准备好好享受一次绿灯飞行，唯一的问题就是——

“把挂在我身上的小绿灯拿掉，然后停止用驯鹿拉雪橇还打扮成圣诞老人用意志力给自己做假胡子这个行为Dick Grayson，我已经够像圣诞树了。” 

 

Tim正在蝙蝠洞入口处等他们，Jason打量一下他，并没发现任何超出平常的Tim范围的东西。

“Damian去哪儿了？”Dick随口询问。

“显然，他很怀念过去那段可以当超人的日子。”Tim波澜不惊地回答，喝了一口手上的咖啡，带着他们往里走。

“Bruce肯让他这么走？”Jason忍不住插话。

“当然不。”Tim微妙地停顿了一下，“他只是……不行。”

 

Jason的一切疑惑都在看到蝙蝠洞内坐在椅子上一动不动的Bruce后——大大加深了。

“怎么回事？” 

他非常非常不想这么问因为这显得他很傻，但是有的时候他必须要问，这就是为什么Jason给自己的“不想这么问但是……”规定了次数，而现在他想透支下个月的额度了。

然后一道音波从Bruce的方向发了出来。

“……？”

“圣诞老人——让我们姑且这么称呼他——显然没有算到这种事，Bruce还没办法控制神速力，闪电侠已经往这里赶了但是因为圣诞老人……你知道的，他开车没这么快到。”

Tim喝光了咖啡，将手中的易拉罐丢向垃圾桶——然后在场的所有人都看着那个易拉罐带着垃圾桶狠狠地撞到了墙上，里面的垃圾散落一地。

“……”

“……”

“该死，我又忘了。”

 

“真是难忘的一天。”Dick感叹着，操纵绿灯戒变出几只绿色的能量机械手臂将垃圾桶捡起放好，收拾了一下满地的杂物。

“我再同意不过了。”Jason叹了口气，抬头望向蝙蝠洞的屋顶，“圣诞老人有时差吗？现在可是24号凌晨，没人在这时候交换礼物，还是他觉得我很需要当圣诞树的存在感？” 

提问：还能有什么比一个获得了毒藤女能力的人戴上红头罩更像圣诞树的吗？

当然毒藤女本人可以做到控制能力让自己看起来不那么生机盎然，但是就像刚获得神速力的Bruce只要试图行动下一秒就一定会狠狠撞到墙上因此连动都不能动，一直到明晚24时前Jason恐怕都是个小绿人。Dick那样属于“后天力量”的还好，像他和Tim那样的虽然控制不好力量但也出不了什么大问题，因为有过类似的能力Damian甚至还能飞快地操作自如，Bruce就很惨了，连回头都不敢随便回，生怕一不小心进入神速力带动椅子超光速原地旋转。 

“事实上，圣诞树不穿衣服。”

Jason震惊地看过去，Dick冲他眨了眨眼。

“实际上，”Jason刻意拖长了声音，“绿灯侠才是不穿衣服的那个。”

两人对视一眼，心照不宣地向Bruce的方向看去，确认他正背对着他们坐着一动不动。 

 

“Tim，Barry到了吗？”

“还没，怎么了？” 

“呃，你先下来吧，或者……你知道毒藤女致命之吻的最初版本解药资料放在哪里吗？“


End file.
